In A Time Before Time
by Devilndisgus 247
Summary: Disclamer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho characters but I do own everything else.Ok, well basically Yusuke and co. are in another crazy adventure with theives, desert people, pirates, kings and every thing else that I can imagine.It takes place after the seris


Chapter 1 Thief Draft 1 By Brittany Neumann  
  
Kate dropped soundlessly on to the floor of King Enma's castle. Clothed all in black, she seemed only to be a ghost's shadow flitting down the hall in a half crouch. The only things that were visible were two ice cold blue eyes that were constantly scanning the hallway for guards. She came to the end of the hall and stealthy opened the door peering through the crack, all of the ogres were at their desks, the rest of the room was cast in shadow. The blue eyes seemed to smile at their ignorance, ducking low Kate quickly and quietly rolled into the room and before the door shut she was safely in a corner. Back to the wall a pipe climbed up and across the ceiling to the other side. Voices came from the door on the opposite side of the room, they became louder, there were four no six of them. The door opened and light spilled in but she quickly climbed up the metal pipe disappearing into the shadows on the ceiling above.  
  
Boton flicked on the lights in the office as Koenma led the four Spirit Detectives to George's desk. The blue ogre smiled at his friends happy to get his mind off the paper work. "What can I do for you, Koenma Sir?" he looked up at the teenage form of his boss. Kate started to make her way across the room by using the pipe to go over the people below, she was confident in not being seen.  
  
"I need information on Gabriel Jonathon Atreiddies. He is a convict currently on the 9th level of the detention cells," Koenma's voice was unusually serious in tone. Kate stopped frozen at the sound of that name. The once coldly assured blue eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
"The ninth level Sir? What did that demon do, level an entire country," George asked sardonically. The ninth level was reserved for the darkest and most dangerous demons. Once down there it can be assured that they will never see the light of day again. Even Sensei, one of Yusuke's more challenging cases, would only be at the 8th level, if he were still alive.  
  
"Why don't you look it up and then we would know," Hiei's voice seemed more strained then usual. Without further question George quickly started punching the keyboard searching for information on the convict. Kate was still hanging on the pipe. Her blue eyes looked closely at the people below. The small one was a fire demon, and the redhead was human, wait, no a spirit fox. There was another who looked human but defiantly had the aura of a half demon then the tall lanky one was defiantly human. The teenager with Jr. plastered to his forehead was Koenma. So those were the renowned spirit detectives. They all were beat and battered. Thank the Light for that, it was probably the only reason that she got as far as she did, yet it is all the more reason to be especially cautious with Yoko and a telepath. Never mind one who is extra sensitive to spirit changes and the other with a temper to match; and then as if on cue Hiei looked directly in the Kate's direction. Quickly closing her mind to everything she prayed to elude the demon's third eye.  
  
Slowly, Hiei's gaze fell away. "Is there something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn, I have a strange feeling we're being watched."  
  
"Your still just jittery from the fight Hiei," Yusuke was intently watching George's screen. George sat deep in his chair from surprise.  
  
"Sir," he voice sounded distant as if trying to find his own answer, "when was the last time a human was arrested."  
  
"Probably before the crusades. Why does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"This Attredides, he isn't a demon," all eyes turned to George, "he's human. Or was, he would have to be over a thousand years old."  
  
"What possibly could a human do to get himself down there," Kurabara asked. The room for some reason got a little colder. Kate smiled to herself knowing exactly why West or Gabriel was down there. In simple truth this hell was far better then the one he came from. Speaking of hell, she thought she really needed to get out of here. She went down the length of the pipe and dropped soundlessly to the other side. Wasting no time in checking the hall for inhabitants she ran to Koenma's office. Feeling that her lucky streak was coming to an end she opened a trap down under the toddler's desk a dropped in to the room below. It really wasn't a room though; she looked around to find that there was endless nothingness in every direction. She smiled to her self, like taking candy from a baby.  
  
Yusuke walked or really more like limped down the hall. His demon energy was still flaring so right now he had little patience for anything lesser then himself. Kurama was to his right but kept at a respectful distance, as was Hiei to his left. Kurabara was behind him with Boton and Koenma beside him. He had to give the toddler some credit for that one. Yusuke smirked to himself showing off a pretty set of handsome fangs.  
  
Boton came around and opened the door for Koenma, actually more likely Yusuke but nevertheless they all entered. "Hey Koenma, what are you getting here?" Kurabara came around the couch and leaned against the arm.  
  
"In order to get to the ninth level, even I need a special key." He pulled out an old intricate little thing that had vines carved all around. "Boton go tell Fred that there will be six of us going to see an inmate on the ninth level." Boton nodded her head and left the room.  
  
"Hey, Koenma, do you have any idea what this human did?" Yusuke voice was still hard and serious. Koenma grimaced, "No, but I do have a guess. There was a time when there supposedly was a group of men called Daemon's Nine. They existed during my father's youth and caused quite a stir among the three worlds."  
  
"So do you think he could be one of Daemon's Nine?" Yusuke found a quarter in his pocket and started tossing it into the air.  
  
"Perhaps,"  
  
"Yeah that's all good but isn't like Daemon mean like Demon?" Kurabara looked around the room as everyone just started dumbly at him.  
  
"Mr. Obvious has a point," Hiei returned his gaze to Koenma, "this Attredies is human why would he be part of a demon's gang that hypothetically doesn't exist."  
  
"Especially if they were as strong as they were rumored to be," any one who knew Kurama could see the wheels turning in his head as he weighed what he heard. Yusuke grabbed the round nickel and looked at his friends, "Does someone here what to tell this to me in laymen terms, because unlike the majority I've only have been alive for the last eighteen years."  
  
"Well there really isn't much to tell Yusuke, you see no one knew who they were. Not one has ever been caught in the act, yet there are rumors that their strength rivaled our own and to my knowledge there is always some truth to rumors," Kurama may be the only thing living that probably could explain why water is wet.  
  
"Thank you Kurama, and what does that have to do with the human?"  
  
"Simply Yusuke," Koenma cut in, "I don't know, but if this Gabriel is who I think he is I believe that Daemon's Nine will be the least of our problems. You see, I think this Gabriel Jonathon Attreides is the one mortal that my father fears."  
  
Kate carefully stowed a disk that she just expertly stole in a bag that Syi made for her. Adjusting the pack so she could move freely she started back up the ladder. She got to the trap door and pushed and pushed and pushed again. It was stuck, Kate's blue eyes rolled in exasperation, just her luck. She pulled a little of her spirit energy a pushed once again and to her relief the trap door popped open but out of the corner of her eye she watched Koenma's chair roll backwards. She feeble tried to grab yet it slammed in to the wall. All the conversation stopped, she could fell all the eyes in her direction. Thanking god she was behind a desk she went back it to the hidden room bracing her self against the ladder. This is just wonderful. Why of all places did the seal have to be here? I mean only the four strongest men in the world are over her head. Just think I'd been in tougher situations. Above her she could hear feet moving.  
  
The chair magically slammed into the wall. Koenma turned from the cabinet on the opposite side of the room. The four spirit detectives already moved over to the desk. Kurabara look at the place were the chair has been, "I don't suppose there are any ghosts here." Yusuke started tossing his coin again as he looked around the room. Koenma walked over and looked at a certain tile on the floor. Someone has moved it, "Yusuke aim your spirit gun right here."  
  
"At the floor?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Yusuke pointed his index finger at the floor, "Ok but I'm not paying for it." A small light appeared at his fingertip as he took aim. Kate heard the command and sung her self to the edge of the trap door. Wait for it, wait for it, the floor exploded with a blue light and she jumped into the air right when the bullet of spirit energy shot past her. The bright blast covered her just long enough to get over top of them. She landed right behind Kurabara and as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran. The surprise work for about a half second but that was all she needed. Hiei was right behind her and Yusuke coming up fast. Not worrying about her spirit energy she went as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Hiei match him for every stride, he was pretty fast for a human. Smirking to himself he sped up as he rounded the corner and then he was gone. He skidded to a stop. Yusuke was one step behind him, "Where did he go?" Hiei looked up and around, cursing his prior battle, he was tired. Tossing his head back in frustration he opened his eyes to see the black figure above him with stunning blue eyes, he dropped right on top of Yusuke. The surprise of about a hundred and fifteen pounds slamming into his back caused him to drop to a knee. He went to grab for him but like a shadow he slipped through his fingers. He jumped up and did a spinning side kick getting Hiei across the face. Neither of them was hurt just caught off guard. Yusuke shot his spirit gun to find the hallway empty again. Hiei could see the frustration welling up in Yusuke like a bomb. He felt it in him self. How could that human be that good? Hiei look at the window that was shattered by the spirit gun. Kurama and Kurabara arrived. Kurabara looked up and down the hall, "Did you incinerate him Yurumeshi?" There indeed was no sign of the thief. Koenma came in to access the damage. While the four talk about what happened Hiei continued to watch the broken window. Could he? No he was only human he was positive of that. Yet the talk of Daemon's Nine and the human downstairs . . . he walked toward the window. Behind him everyone fell silent, he could hear their footsteps echo his own. It was pouring out. He looked out side and down his crimson eyes met the ice blue. To Hiei's surprise the thief was a girl with short- cropped blond hair that was slick against her head. Her knuckles were white as she strained to hold on to the edge. Yet there was no fear. Koenma's voice was a mixture of shock and amazement, "Kate?" She smiled; her voice was as cold as ice, "Good team kid, tell your Pop that I said hi and that you will thank me later." She let go and gracefully flipped back into the air when an elegant black pegasus slipped under her and carrying her off. Yusuke was about to call Puu but Koenma stopped him, "Not even a phoenix came keep up with Jastz," they all looked him, "this is bad, very bad."  
  
Allison likes to torture her characters and stab them through the chest. She is evil. 


End file.
